The present invention relates to compositions of matter that can be incorporated into various aqueous solutions that can alter solution pH and can be employed in rendering the resulting solution basic depending on the initial solution composition.
It has been long accepted scientific fact that, based upon laws of thermodynamics, the internal energy of a closed system is stable when the two different charge-types, i.e. moles of positively charged cations (+) and moles of negatively charged anions (−), are stoichiometrically charge-balanced; yielding a stable charge neutral aqueous solution. It has been widely held that electrostatic charge types in a neutral solution will necessarily have positive electrostatic charges (+) balanced by an equal number of negative (−) electrostatic charges. However studies conducted on aqueous basic solutions indicate that various solutions may possess an excess of hydroxyl radicals.
This phenomenon supports the conclusion that water molecules are effective in stabilizing unbalanced charges present in solution. It is believed that water molecules present in an aqueous solution stabilize any unbalanced charges to yield a charge-balanced solution. The results conform to the laws of thermodynamics and point to the presence of a new type of charge-balancing neucleophile composed of lone pair electrons of water molecules.
Heretofore production of solutions in which an excess of hydroxyl radials stabilized by water molecules could be present for an extended period to yield a charge-balanced solution was illusive. It would be desirable to provide such a material. And to provide a composition of matter, which could provide such solutions.